


Meet Me Inside

by SGSKHKT



Series: Pride Is The Word I'm Looking For [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, I have this series titled as angst smile in my google docs, I procrastinated writing this for so long I cannot emphasise this enough, My friend said this was good so, So thats fun, Thats literally the only reason, The only reason I wrote this series was to use a cool phrase I found, Ty to quiche for essentially co-writing this, Youre very pog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGSKHKT/pseuds/SGSKHKT
Summary: Wilbur confronts Fundy about the pet war.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Pride Is The Word I'm Looking For [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968136
Kudos: 50





	Meet Me Inside

“Fundy, you’re being ridiculous,” Wilbur started. 

He was in the doorway of Fundy’s tower, his hair a mess and the bags under his eyes dark.

Fundy looked up from the iron sword he was sharpening, frowning.

“What do you mean?”

Wilbur sighed.

“I… Look, this whole war thing? It needs to stop, okay? Both of you are being completely irrational and you need to make peace before more people get hurt.”

Fundy feels his heart drop.

“What?”

Wilbur sighed again and tried to rub the exhaustion out of his eyes.

“Fundy, just call off the duel.”

Fundy stood up.

“No! What do you mean ‘call off the duel’? My pet just got fucking murdered! And so did my enderman!”

“Fundy, listen to me-“

“Not to mention the grave Niki and I built getting fucking desecrated!”

“Fundy-“

“And Niki’s pets being killed as well!”

“FUNDY!”

The fox flinched, the iron sword dropping to the floor with a sickening clang.

Wilbur rubbed the bridge of his nose, as if trying to regain his composure.

“Look, I… I get it, okay? You want revenge. An eye for an eye, right?”

Fundy didn’t respond.

“But this whole… back and forth is just going to make you lose more. Make  _ both  _ of you lose more.”

He glanced away, glaring at the floor.

What his father said made sense but-

But then why was he so angry? Why was he still trying to grasp any ounce of justice, of revenge? If what he was doing wasn’t right then why did he feel these things?

Did his feelings mean nothing?

“Fundy,“ his father said again, the disappointment evident in his voice making his heart drop.

“I know what you’re trying to say, Will, but this is what I have to do! Justice, revenge, call it what you want but it doesn’t change the fact that it  _ hurts _ !”

He scanned his father’s face for some semblance of understanding. There was nothing.

“You get it, right?” he asked, his voice hoarse and desperation clear as day, “Don’t you?”

Wilbur sighed, and said something against his argument, something probably more reasonable than the jumble of emotions in his mind but the words couldn’t reach him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He wondered what the purpose was. To calm him down? To comfort him? To tell him that he was a fucking idiot in over his head?

The usual warmth of his father’s hand felt like ice.

He swatted it away.

“Piss off, Wilbur,” he hissed.

His president stared at him in silence for a moment before shaking his head and heading towards the door.

“I’m disappointed in you, Fundy.”

The door closed with a click, leaving the fox alone in his tower.

He picked up the sword on the floor, ignoring the sting in his eyes.

He had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> why they gotta do heathers and mess up my plot mayn,,,
> 
> but villain wilbur arc is very cool, its just not going to be in this series at all
> 
> for some reason all my mcyt writing is fundy and im not saying im biased but damn im biased
> 
> subscribe to the fox man smile


End file.
